Kuhl Dragonbane
"Humanity is flawed, but so too are all things with a soul. I possess countless... I suppose that makes me as flawed as any other." -''' Kuhl Dragonbane, after being rendered calm by the magic of the Kai, before agreeing to join the Time Patrol and apprentice beneath Lord Beerus. ''' Kuhl Dragonbane is the result of Dra'Kuhl and Gohan's essences becoming perfectly polymerized. Nearly defeated in battle, Gohan cried out for the aid of whomever could hear him, and the once slumbering Spirit of Earth granted him with the strength to succeed in battle at the sacrifice of his individual person. The Tragedy of Gohan Dra'Kuhl, after a long duration in slumber, was brought to lucidity and unfettered from his now ancient bindings. He awoke during a massive distortion in the Xenoverse, specifically his timeline, shortly after an event which threw this remnant of time far out of sync from the others. Following parallel the events of the Dismal Future, the Time-Breakers (soldiers in the employ of Towa) drastically changed the outcome of this history. Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Goku- all slaughtered easily by an evil, hyper-strength Super Android #17. The showdown between (Future) Gohan and Super 17 came much later in the timeline than the proper Dismal Future events, This was due to the death of the respective Z-Fighters, causing Gohan to remain at home and train tirelessly until he was prepared to face the menace head on... alone. Finally, when the much anticipated battle approached, Gohan spared no trick. He used every bit of strength he could muster to slay Super 17, but when the dust cleared, it was the Android that stood tall and victorious. In his dying breaths, Gohan called out to the Earth, or anything that would listen, begging for vengeance, retribution, and the freedom of all sentient life. Dra'Kuhl, conjured forth, was once again imbued into a vessel- this time it was the Mystic-Sayain Hybrid Gohan that housed his furious power. It was magnificent, the warping of the young Son family prodigy into a paragon of nature's will. Gohan's fallen form twitched back to life, now possessed by an entirely new being, the Djinn and Mystic polymerization going by the name Kuhl when he rises and introduces himself to Super 17. Kuhl offers a short but dark monologue about justice and retribution, then proceeds to easily dismantle the android and obliterate its every component. A forging of souls so deep that even the Potaran earrings couldn't compare, Gohan's personality melded in a nuclear half of Kuhl's soul. Virtue, strength, honor, justice, righteousness- they were all a cornerstone of the new demi-god, but the inherent factors of Saiyan blood, Human darkness, and Nature's fury darkened the being's presence. The Hero's Sojourn After the fall of Super Android #17, Kuhl departed to train across different parts of the cosmos. For the most part, it seemed as if the future might have an unexpected, not-so-awful outcome. However, by the laws of chaos and its happenstance, it is revealed that Zamasu's plan was also taking place in this warped version of the 'Dismal Future' parallel. Goku, returned to life after the Tragedy of Gohan, had been switched out of his body to be replaced by the zealot Kai. Before he could murder Goten and Chichi, however, Kuhl instantaneously transmissioned through sheer instinct and foresight, countering the fraud from thin air and easily caught the newly forged warrior god off guard. A short battle ensued that left Goku Black beaten badly, and it piqued with Kuhl expelling Zamasu from Goku's body- allowing the host soul to return. Kuhl, deciding that humans were not worthy of being entrusted with the Dragonballs, abandoned all sense of reason or logic in favor of wrath, and he departed to gather the Dragonballs in their dormant state. Easily destroying them, he also made a point to bind the Earth with a spell that prevented Dragons from their respective realm to be summoned forth in its confines. For good measure, when the Guardian of Earth refused to concede to his wishes that he never craft another set of Dragonballs, Kuhl murdered him and toppled Kami's Lookout. By the time Goku came to face him, he was already finished, and it took only a second for Kuhl to flee and avoid a direct conflict. Xenoversal Vanguard Kuhl Dragonbane, discovered by the Time Patrol, was initially a reluctant member of the Time-Breakers. However, after easily shattering the enchantment's Towa attempted to enthrall him with, the Agents of Time Patrol thought it best to subdue and question the Djinncarnation. The Supreme Kai of Time, The Elder Kai, Whis, and Lord Beerus all attended this event- and it was with the magic of the Kais that they managed to soothe the raging soul of the elemental spirit within Kuhl. Finally feeling some measure of remorse, but furthermore being driven by conviction to do right, Kuhl accepted the offer to join the Time Patrol and train beneath Whis and Lord Beerus' supervision. Now at home in Conton City (Tokitoki City), the newly minted Xeno-guardian quickly fit in and impressed his teachers and superiors. He became a valuable member of the Time Patrol, and quickly graduated to the Advent of The God of Destruction. Once Beerus mastered his Ultra Instinct in a desperate battle to shatter Kuhl's limits, he was granted the title of Xenoversal Destroyer and ascended past his station as Universe 7's God of Destruction. The station, left open, was quickly filled by his Advent.